User talk:El Payo/Archive/01MAR2007-31MAR2007
Working on Template for New 192 Part Series I am waiting to upload an image for it, but, if you click here you can see why I can't use it yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC) And that brings us to tonight's Featured Words: Fox Journalist! --MC Esteban 06:12, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Did You Get The Email? I hope I sent it to the right address...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:47, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just discovered I have a "draft" folder where the email has been sitting for 22 hours...just sent it, sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:51, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Glory to... Thanks for changing the vide. I loved the original, but this one is even better. "Goldfinger, the man with a finger in every pie." LOL. --MC Esteban 16:30, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it because the old link was busted. YouTube must have had to take it down or something. --El Payo 17:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Sharon Stone My apologies... I wouldn't have posted my comment if I knew your quote was also from the movie. It's been awhile since I saw the movie. I forgot the "smoking" line... all I remember is the visuals.... --OHeL 10:25, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Wendy Seltzer To "get" the Wendy Seltzer article, you have to click on the external link...she's a lawyer who is fighting the NFL over YouTube videos, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for clarifying. --El Payo 09:02, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Recalling Willie Nelson LOL That is hilarious! What a catch!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:57, 20 March 2007 (UTC) : I PRAY TCR writers saw this article - they will BUST on Willie so hard for this. --El Payo 23:58, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::YOU CALLED IT!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::I made you this : --MC Esteban 06:57, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::That template is TEH AWESOME!! Thanks!--El Payo 06:58, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I forgot to tell you that in the email that I sent to IntegrityJustice and ColbertNation about your Wheat Recall story, I said "What is he going to undeclare next?" It's an obvious line, and I definitely sent the emails post-taping, but I still got pumped when I heard Stephen say that!--thisniss 20:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Today and Tomorrow Wikia (our internets overlords) are doing an upgrade today and tomorrow, so we expect problems all day long. I do not know if uploading is going to be one of those problems, but I expect that it is. Sorry--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:15, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :I see they destroyed your hard work on the 'Personal message from Stephen' message alerts too. :( --El Payo 16:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, well, I will give them today and tomorrow to fix it...and what a day to do it on, Stephen Colbert Day!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:21, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::I just tested the file uploading, and it's working now!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, sweet--El Payo 17:42, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Hungover Stephen if you can find one, I want to have something to post for tomorrow's Main Page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :video he look's pretty hung AND he drinks in this.--El Payo 05:35, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Please do me a favor Could you send me a message on my talkpage, I want to try something.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:20, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :That was sufficient, tell me if the message is different now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Different how? It looks exactly the same as what I wrote. --El Payo 03:31, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :I meant the yellow bar across the top of the page when someone sends something to you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it looked different - it just said "you have new messages on Wikiality" is it that the yellow bar now appears even when you get a reply that isn't on your own user page? --El Payo 03:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :No, that would make too much sense for a wiki..I am trying to change the message, but i'm having problems...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, how about now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:50, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::::That did it. Very nice. Now I wonder if you can randomize the message. "Hey Hero! The nation needs your attention to this message." (ETC) --El Payo 04:38, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder...maybe we can (randomizer template like "truth"), but I just posted the link on the Admin Board.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::Randomizer template has to be a Mediawiki/Wikimedia template...still checking...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Shelves of Honor Do you think we should have a template for items on the Shelves of Honor? I happened upon IPod, and that plus the promenance of stories about Captain America's shield lately, plus my own love for The Microwave Oven made me wonder. You are our font of wisdom on questions of Report-related categorizing, so I figured you would have a sense of whether this was a good idea or just an unnecessary extra layer of obsessing. --thisniss 17:26, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :If an item on the Shelf has it's own entry, I think a template signifying its position of prominence on the Shelves of Honor is totally appropriate. May I suggest this image as part of the template? :) --El Payo 17:49, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Words Do you have any recommendations as to where people can find old eps to help filling out the words??--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:34, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I've been downloading torrent files of old episodes and reviewing them - it's how I get old frame grabs, guest info, etc. --El Payo 06:02, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hey - looks like TV.com has episode summaries with almost complete transcripts of The Wørd segments. here --El Payo 06:28, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Do you recommend a place for downloading?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Torrent files from the usual places - You have to hunt around to find them, I usually get a couple of episodes in a row and then have to go looking somewhere else. --El Payo 06:31, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Okay, I went to TV.com and tried I am the Great and Powerful Oz, tell me if I got it, or if I'm off base...I can't write as succinctly as you can...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah man, that's it. I usually look for the main point, and then see if I can 'define' it. If not, I try to write a summary of what Stephen's point was. For OZ; "The point is, if you’re in a position of authority, sometimes to maintain that authority in the face of criticism, you have to make stuff up." I think you nailed it. --El Payo 08:26, 15 March 2007 (UTC) User:Chaltab Do me a favor, I am going to be out for a bit, could you watch this bastard and make sure he doesn't pull any fast ones (like revert his permanent ban. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:55, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm back, thanks for keeping an eye out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Something Interesting A newly minted moderator from the Colboard came by to post some minor things, and I pointed him/her to our episode summaries. He was very excited and impressed with the amount of detail contained therin. He asked if he could add something to the table (something about shows, you could see the conv on my talkpage). I suggested he talk with you about adding new stuff, etc. since you have put in the clear majority of work on those pages. I also invited him to add content from old shows. Don't know what will come of it, but maybe we might get a few from the boards to come help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Rampaging Colbert Just an FYI: The Rampaging Colbert.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Just Noticed Something Don't know if it's a joke I missed, or just a typo, but on the section of BKAD where you use letters to denote which "part", it appears as though part 36g is missing. Just an FYI.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 11 March 2007 (UTC) You're right about there being a jump there - 36g was when Stephen talked to the British MP. --El Payo 04:01, 13 March 2007 (UTC) How Was Your Weekend, so far? Thanks for cleaning up those pages...I seem to forget more and more as I get older...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:50, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Total whirlwind trip. Got home, read the mail, and now I'm watching TiVo, catching up on Thursday's show. The kitten in the woodchipper shit is hilarious. --El Payo 06:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::I can't believe Yarmuth was stupid enough to do it, but then again, he was a Repug.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::I thought it showed a sense of humor. Although I'm sure his press secretary was crapping a brick wall. --El Payo 06:59, 11 March 2007 (UTC) You Deserve A Break Today So, get up and get away...we will do what we can without you, I don't know how...we may have to shut down...but seriously, have a good weekend/week, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:59, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Representatives Should we do one for Reps Stephen has never mentioned?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :By now I'd guess he mentioned at least 1/2 of them, if only in passing. --El Payo 06:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Districts I hope you don't mind, I saw you plugging away, so I copied/pasted your format and am tackling California for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. Just check that you don't mark any districts that have been on BKAD as not having been profiled. I kind of got rolling on it and then started thinking maybe I should add in a mention of the 110th Congress for sitting members - I need to go back to the ones I did yesterday and earlier and fix that. The problem with doing pages for all of the districts is that we almost will have to do pages for all of the Representatives too. Catch-22. I thought I was eliminating red links: in reality I was merely replacing them with new ones. --El Payo 22:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I just found something else too...I haven't updated for the new congress, so some of the names are for former reps...all I'm doing is for ones that are red...if I make a mistake, it can get fixed, but I won't NYBK a blue link.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:53, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm using Washington Post's cheat sheet, thanks though, but wikip*dia isn't really as reliable as WaPo...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I saw you guys working, and wanted to let you know what I had done before: I don't remember linking anything we didn't have at that time (or anything I wasn't willing to write at the time I was doing 110th updates in Jan), unless I maybe thought "this will definitely be a page one day soon." But I did use the NY Times and WaPo, rather than wikip*dia, so I hope any updates I did were accurate. I believe I got all of the new Senate members (not that many, but still...) and NC, KY, and OH house districts. I think that's all, though of course the history tabs reveal all. :) Let me know if you want any more help with this - I can try to lend a hand later tonight.--thisniss 23:11, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Since I'm Californian, I'm also somewhat obligated to clean up the mess. One thought - although actually factual - the state flower is actually the California Poppie... Sometimes fact is better than fiction... just sayin'. '--Alethic Logic 23:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC)' ::::::I'm a native Fornican too, and I've always liked that we have a friggin' heroin source as the state plant. If it wasn't that, I suppose it would be the Humboldt County Bud. --El Payo 01:06, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cool... well, I've added it to the article - along with another state bird - the Phoenix Quayle. '--Alethic Logic 17:07, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Templates I just saw that you fixed one of the Congressional tags...which reminded me that I forgot to tell you about the ones for "First", "Second", "Third" numbered districts...but maybe you already saw that???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:27, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I realized it today - I thought there was some magic on the Template that would 'do it for me' - I just never looked to see if it was doing it. When I realized there were templates for each suffix, I went back and corrected my errors. --El Payo 01:29, 8 March 2007 (UTC) The Spirit of Strom Where did you find that picture...I went looking all day for it, all I could find was a picture without Dick...good catch--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Chicago Tribune http://newsblogs.chicagotribune.com/news_theswamp/2007/02/washington_hidi.html --El Payo 07:25, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well done, I was too late, and must not have used the correct words in the search. I got another puzzle for you then, since you are better than I am at finding pics...Slanderson is rewriting Dan Quayle and I told him/her that I would get Danny pics, but I couldn't find any of him when he was really young (college age-ish). Do you think you could find any?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Here's a tip - I think his name is actually James Danforth Quayle - he may have used James, or Jim or J.D. when he was a kid for all I know. --El Payo 08:21, 4 March 2007 (UTC) UPDATE: Try this: college photo ::Oh, pooh, I saw it, he looks like a meathead, lol, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:09, 5 March 2007 (UTC) We Did It I put that on the front page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Mark Freiudenhaussen I've just looked at this article and have no idea what the series of pictures mean. For God's sake man, tell me!--Slanderson 07:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Don't know. I didn't put them there. --El Payo 07:21, 7 March 2007 (UTC)